No more Secrets
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: ONESHOT Takes place during Phantom Planet. Mostly about Maddie and Jack finding out about Danny's secret and there conversations about it with Jazz.


ODP-Just a little oneshot I came up with that takes place during Phantom Planet. If you havn't seen PP please watch it before reading because I really, really, really don't feeling like explaining it a million times so just watch the episode. Besides it's the most freaking amazing episode EVER. I will put links to it on my profile. Go watch it NOW!

And for those of you who have seen PP I hope you enjoy my little oneshot I have created.

* * *

**Danny:** From now on, Danny Fenton is just a nice, normal kid, from a nice, normal family. Now let's go get mom and dad out of jail.

* * *

The disasteriod came closer to the Earth, blocking out the Sun, leaving the Earth in darkness.

Jack hugged his wife and daughter. "Listen I just want you all to know I love you and I'm so proud of each and everyone of you for trying your best." Jack said sadly.

"We love you too Dad." Jazz said looking up at him.

"At least we're all together." Maddie said, tears filling her eyes.

Jazz began to cry. "I… Oh mom. There is something you need to know." She looked over at the Tuckbot 3000 that was dressed up to be Danny.

Maddie walked over to it and looked carefully at it. She reached up and pulled the wig off it, realizing it was a robot. She gasped. "A robot? Where's Danny? Jasmine Where's your brother?" She asked frantically.

Jazz looked up at the Fenton Air plane that had come out of the Ghost Zone and crashed into the mountain.

"Jack, Where's Danny?" She asked.

"Look. The Portal!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the portal hovering above the pole. Everyone in the command center ran over to the window. Emerging from it was Danny Phantom followed by hundreds of ghosts.

"There." Jazz sighed in relief as everyone cheered.

"Jazz that's a ghost, not your brother." Maddie said.

"Yes and no." Jazz responded as the ghosts assembled themselves on the tower.

"What are you trying to say Jazz?" Maddie questioned.

"Danny Phantom…" Jazz began as everyone took there positions at the control panel. "Is Danny Fenton."

"What!?!?" Maddie exclaimed. "Y-You mean Danny's a ghost?"

"Half ghost." Jazz corrected her.

"Half ghost. Like Vlad?" Jazz nodded. "But how? Was it the portal accident?" Maddie asked turning to Jazz.

"Yes. Danny went in to try and fix it but he accidentally pushed the on button." Jazz replied.

"You mean it turned on when he was in it? And he survived? That amount of ectoplasmic energy would have killed him."

"Technically he did. He is half ghost which means he is half dead." Jazz said.

"And he's been like that for the past 6 months?" Maddie asked. "That makes sense though because Danny Phantom showed up right around the time of the portal accident. That would explain why he is jumpy and nervous and doing bad in school. And why he is always coming home late with mysterious injuries. Why didn't he tell us?"

"I think." Jazz said pushing buttons on the control panel. "He was afraid of what you would think and your reactions. I mean you guys are ghost hunters and always try to shot him. I think he was afraid if he told you who he was you would try to kill him."

"Oh." Maddie said looking out the window, watching her son and all the other ghost channeling all there energy into the large metal tower, thinking about all the amazing stuff here son has done. "Jazz is Danny evil?"

"No. Danny isn't evil and he never will be especially with us on his side." Jazz answered firmly.

"What about that time with the mayor…" Jack began.

"He was being framed that time. The mayor was being overshadowed." Jazz said.

"Now!!" Tucker shouted as the asteroid grew closer and closer to the Earth. All the ghosts turned intangible. Seconds later the entire world was intangible.

The strange feeling of being intangible took over everyone. Jack ands Maddie were confused. It was the weirdest feeling they had ever felt.

"Where's the asteroid?" Danny's voice shouted through the Fenton Phones at Tucker who was watching the strangely still visible screen. Before he had a chance to respond the asteroid shot through the intangible Earth out into space. The ghost stopped the intangible energy flow to the tower and the entire world became tangible.

Jack and Maddie hugged each other in happiness. "Can you believe our saved the world?" She whispered to him.

Jazz and Sam hugged and Tucker sighed in relief and sank back in his chair. All the people in the command center began leaving and running down stairs to where Danny Phantom and the other ghosts landed. Jazz, Sam and Tucker reached him first, giving him such a big hug that he fell to the ground.

"Awesome." Sam said.

"Nice job, little brother." Jazz said. "Or should I say hero."

Danny looked up and saw Skulker. He got up. "I don't know what to say but thanks Skulker. To all of you."

Skulker grabbed his shirt. "Don't get too mushy on us, ghost child. Remember I'll never stop hunting you. And now that you've saved your world you're a much more valuable prize." He and the rest of the ghosts rose into the air and flew back into the ghost zone, the portal closing behind them.

"Nice job, Danny." Jack said firmly as he and Maddie approached the 4 teens. "Or should we say Danny." His voice grew happy and he put his arm around Maddie.

"What?" Danny asked shocked. "Sorry citizens but I have no idea what you are talking about." He said trying to disguise his voice.

Maddie walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"

Danny just stood, looking shocked.

"It's ok Danny." Jazz said walking up to him. "They know."

Danny looked at his sister. Then he turned to his parents. There faces were happy, but not in the yes-we-can-finally-kill-the-ghost-boy kind of way, the our-son-is-a-hero kind of way. Danny looked around. Everyone had there eyes on him. Two bright rings formed at his waist and moved up his body. After several seconds the rings reached his head and feet and disappeared, transforming him into Danny Fenton.

The crowd stood stunned. Then they began to clap and cheep. They all crowded around him. Maddie ran up and hugged him.

"Danny I'm so proud of you and everything you've done." Maddie said to him.

"Come on lets get home. It's been a long day." Jack said.

"Ya you're telling me." Danny said tiredly as they walked over to the helicopter to go home.

"Danny I'm so sorry about everything we've ever done to you. I'm sorry and don't say its ok because its not. Nothing we did to you was ok and nothing we will ever do can make up for it. We truly are sorry." Maddie said looking him straight in the eyes.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but closed it and gave his mom a hug. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just afraid of what you would think. I just… I don't know." Danny sighed.

"Danny you don't ever have to be afraid to tell us anything." Maddie said.

"I know that now. Starting today there are no more secrets." Danny said.

"Come on. Let's go." Jack said as the Fenton family climbed into the helicopter. "So Danny, What is it like to be the hero of the world."

"You know what. It doesn't matter to me that I'm the hero of the world. All that matters to me is that the world is safe and you guys are ok." Danny said.

"And Sam." Jazz whispered to him jokingly. Danny elbowed her arm. Jazz just laughed.

"Wow Danny. You are the most amazing kid. I…I love you." Maddie said.

* * *

ODP- SO there it is my little onshot. It will probably stay a oneshot (for once). I hoped you liked it. Please reveiw!  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
